wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Ganondorf (SSB)
Description Ganondorf is a character from The Legend of Zelda series. In majority of the series games, he is the main antagonist. He is the leader of the Gerudo group, and is commonly known as Ganon, the Gerudo King or the King of Darkness. He often kidnaps Princess Zelda (similar to Bowser capturing Princess Peach in the Mario series and holds the Master Sword. He is often defeated by Link for this. To date, Ganondorf is among the most popular and well-known video game antagonists. In the Super Smash Bros. series Ganondorf (ガノンドロフ, Ganondorofu) returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His design is based upon his appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He retains his hand-to-hand combat style, and does not use his sword outside of taunts. Ganondorf is currently on the bottom of the current tier list due to his very sluggish moves, predictable recovery, and terrible matchups and tourney results. To unlock Ganondorf, you must either - *Clear Classic Mode on Hard with Zelda or Link *Play 200 brawls *Have Ganondorf join your party in the Subspace Emissary by collecting the Link and Zelda trophies in the Subspace world. Note: With the exception of the third option, you will have to defeat Ganondorf in a 1v1 fight at Final Destination to unlock him. Smash Attributes Ganondorf is a very heavy, very slow character- with very strong attacks, including more than one of the strongest attacks in the game. His attacks, whether in the sweetspot or the sourspot, are still very powerful. Almost all of his moves have above average knockback as well, although some have low priority (if much higher than Captain Falcon's) his leg attacks have enough priority to clank with swords and even cut through them. His side special grants him Super armor while he is holding the opponent and leaves opponents vulnerable for a bit of time if used on the ground, leaving them open for another quick attack; however, this move again has fairly low priority and the opponent can usually roll away or use their getup attack before being hit by a move. in the air, Ganondorf's side special can cause a Ganoncide. Ganondorf's dash attack provides him with a quick speed boost, and the move is a hard hitter as well. Ganondorf's aerials are also very strong; all have high knockback, and his down-aerial is a strong reliable spike. However, Ganondorf's power is counter-balanced with many factors. Ganondorf is a large target, has poor grab range, has a slow forward roll, has bad air speed, lacks a projectile, has one of the slowest attack speeds in the game, and suffers from a very poor recovery. He, like Captain Falcon and Wolf, has a very fast falling speed and a heavy weight that can backfire by being very vulnerable to chain grabs. His mobility is poor outside of Wizard's Foot and Flame Choke, both of which are easily punished. Ganondorf is a unique character. His unparalleled power means that a single blow from him can turn the tide of a match (his earliest killer, Warlock Punch, essentially guarantees kills at damages as low as 13% or 14% when inversed), but landing that blow is usually difficult. Opponents need to relentlessly pummel him with attacks and keep him from executing his big finishers, or they may see themselves down a stock. Changes from Melee to Brawl * New appearance, based off his Twilight Princess character. * Different Standard Normal attack animation; longer range, but slower. * Up Tilt has vacuum effect and charges faster but has much less knockback. * New Down Tilt. * New Up Smash (single upwards kick instead of two). * New Forward Tilt (less vertical knockback making it more effective on characters like Ike, but is slower). * Up Aerial has slightly more range & knockback at the start. * Can also perform a "Reverse Warlock Punch". * New Side Special: Flame Choke. * Up-Special can now attack edge-hoggers and is altered at the end with the uppercut animation. * Down Special slightly moves him forward before the kick on the ground. * Slightly slower dash speed (now barely faster than his walk speed). * Attacks (except up and down special) have higher knockback. * Down special no longer gives him an extra jump while in the air. * New dash animation. * New voice actor (Twilight Princess actor). * Warlock Punch is performed a bit faster, has higher knockback and deals more damage; the move also has a different animation than in Melee. * Up special move goes higher in midair. * His Side-Smash can be steered down and up and and has diagonal knockback instead of vertical. * Up special can't kill outside sudden death and deals 11% instead of 17%. * Slightly slower character overall and most attack animations look less like Captain Falcon, meaning that he has been decloned slightly. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack - Quick palm strike. Moderate knockback, deals more damage if the tip of the attack connects. 7%, 9% if tipped. *Dash attack - Shoulder tackle. Ganondorf gains a quick speed boost during the move. Like King Dedede's, this can KO at high percentenges. 15%. *Strong Side - Ganondorf leans back a little and thrusts one leg straight forward. Surprisingly same range as normal tilt, good low angle horizontal knockback, good for KOing characters with poor horizontal recovery, fairly quick. Often refered to as the "Sparta" Kick due to this attack resembling a kick from a famous scene from the movie 300. 12%-13%. *Strong Up - Volcano Kick, Ganondorf lifts his leg for a very long time before smashing it down in an explosion. Has vacuum properties, and has huge damage and knockback if it connects. 27%. *Strong Down - Ganondorf kneels on one leg and sweeps the other leg forward. Great range and sets up for aerials, but poor priority in the end. 12%. Smash *Side Smash - Elbow thrust. Great knockback when somewhat charged. Can be angled up or down. 24%-33%. This is somehwat unique from other Side Smashes that can be angled as the damage does not increase when angled upward and does not decrease when angled downward. *Up Smash - Ganondorf does a high kick, lifting his leg to about thirty degrees from vertical quickly. Only hits once. 19%-26% damage if hit with leg, 22%-30% damage if hit with foot. *Down Smash - Ganondorf sweeps his leg forward, then backwards. The knockback from the first kick usually makes the second kick connect as well. 19%-26%. Other *Ledge Attack - Backhands the edgeguarding opponent. If the opponent is a distance away, the attack knocks them away. If the opponent is standing close to Ganondorf, the attack will throw the opponent off the ledge. 10%. *100% Ledge Attack - Ducks slightly and delivers a kick across the ground. Comes out fast, and Ganon keeps low. 10%. *Trip attack - Does a rising, spinning kick. Reach of the attack extends across the entire height of his legs, and the attack is incredibly fast. 6%. *Floor attack - Flips upward, kicking with his feet, similar to his up-aerial. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Double kick.The first hit will hit hard and the second hit deals a weaker attack that lacks KO potential. First hit deals 11% while the second does 7%. *Forward Aerial - Swings his hand forward in an overhead arc downwards. High knockback. Slower, longer range, high land lag and slightly weaker than knee, and has somewhat of a sweetspot, which is the fist (doing 17% damage), whereas if it connects with his arm, it does 15%, though this only affects damage, and the attack is still powerful wherever it hits. *Back Aerial - Backhand. One of Ganondorf's fastest aerials, good knockback. 16%. *Up Aerial - Overhead Flip Kick. Fast and good to edge guard. Very strong at the start and semi-spike at the end. 13%. *Down Aerial - Thunder Stomp. Ganondorf swings his legs down. Will always spike if it hits, even if not sweetspotted. 22%. If connected with body instead of his leg, the attack will do 17%. The strongest down aerial spike in the game (next to Ness' down aerial) at high %'s. One of the only spikes strong enough to Star KO opponents. Can be auto-canceled after short hops. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Knees opponent. 2%. *Forward Throw - Punches his opponent forward. 13%. *Back Throw - Throws opponent backward and kicks them. 10%. *Up Throw - Throws opponent upward and jabs his/her back. 7%. *Down Throw - Throws his opponent violently on the ground. 7%. Special Moves Taunts Up: Floats in the air, curls into a ball, spins, opens up from his curled position and poses, all while laughing maniacally. (same as in melee) Down: Takes his sword out, dark energy pulses from the tip, looks at it, then puts it away. Side: Punches his hands together, and dark energy appears. Role in the Subspace Emissary ]] Ganondorf first appears in a control room on the Island of Ancients giving Bowser the coordinates to find King Dedede, who stole Wario's trophies. Later in the same control room Master Hand gives him the orders to destroy the Isle of the Ancients. He then appears in the island base as a hologram and orders the R.O.B. Squad to activate all of the Subspace Bombs they had. When the Ancient Minister gets in their path, Ganondorf presses an overide button that forces the R.O.B.s to ignore the Minister. When the Ancient Minister continues to intervene, Ganondorf presses the overide button again and the R.O.B.S attack the Ancient Minister, setting him aflame. The heroes attempt to stop the R.O.B.s, so Ganondorf sends a flock of Auroros to distract them. Suddenly, the burning Ancient Minister fires beams from his eyes, destroying the Auroros, and reveals that he, himself, is a R.O.B. who was disguised, and proceeds to help the others fighters the advancing Subspace troops. After the Isle of the Ancients is engulfed in Subspace, Ganondorf appears on the Subspace Gunship as it's commander along with Bowser, but he retreats into Subspace with Bowser when the Gunship is destroyed by Kirby and his Dragoon. Ganondorf decides it is the time to usurp the Master Hand so he takes out the last remaining Dark Cannon and aims it at Bowser, his own right-hand and the most loyal of Master Hand's henchmen. After shooting Bowser, Ganondorf kicks the Bowser trophy out of the way and goes up to the edge of a ledge. When Ganondorf presents himself to Master Hand preparing to betray him for complete control of the Subspace Army, he sees that Master Hand was literally a puppet of Tabuu, the supreme leader of the Subspace Army. Ganondorf tries to attack him, but is defeated and turned into a trophy. As he was falling however, he bumped into Master Hand, freeing him from Tabuu's control. Master Hand then attempts to attack Tabuu, but is defeated with little effort. When Kirby finds Ganondorf's trophy the resurrected Bowser appears and brutally attacks his trophy as an act of revenge before tossing it aside. He is revived by Link and Zelda (with a bit of a headache) and after Link and Zelda walk away he clenches his fist in anger he then helps the heroes defeat Tabuu. Exclusive Stickers These stickers can only be used by Ganondorf or by a select few including him: *Boomerang: Weapon Attack +4 *Bowser (Mario Power Tennis): Darkness Attack +21 *Colin: Direct Attack +4 *Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule: Electric Attack +31 *Darknut: Slash Attack +13 *Epona & Link: Leg Attack +9 *Fierce Deity Link: Slash Attack +21 *Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time): Darkness Attack +29 *Ganondorf (Wind Waker): Darkness Attack +33 *Happy Mask Salesman: Leg Attack +9 *Hylian Shield (Twilight Princess): Slash Resistance +10 *Lantern: Flame Resistance +7 *Legend of Outset: Arm Attack +26 *Linebeck: Throwing Attack +20 *Link (Link to the Past): Electric Resistance +31 *Link (Twilight Princess): Slash Resistance +27 *Link (Wind Waker): Flame Attack +31 *Link with Goron Mask: Slash Attack +17 *Link's Grandma: Leg Attack +2 *Lon Lon Milk: Launch Power +18 *Midna & Wolf Link: Leg Attack +26 *Moblin: Slash Attack +15 *Octorok: Leg Attack +4 *Petey Piranha (Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour!): Darkness Attack +47 *Phantom Ganon: Darkness Attack +40 *Piece of Heart: Heart Container Effect +50 *Revolver Ocelot: Darkness Attack +17 *Ridley (Metroid): Darkness Attack +30 *Salvatore: Electric Attack +9 *Shadow Beast: Darkness Attack +28 *Sheik: Spin Attack +17 *Skull Kid (Ocarina of Time): Darkness Attack +7 *Space Pirate: Darkness Attack +13 *Tingle (Wind Waker): Flame Resistance +24 *Young Zelda (Minish Cap): Battering Resistance +16 *Zelda (Ocarina of Time): Flame Resistance +18 Costume Gallery frame|center|Ganondorf's changeable clothing in SSBB Trivia *Ganondorf is the only playable villain who is never fought in the Subspace Emissary, excluding his Dark clone in The Great Maze. *Smash bros. Dojo said that he was the heaviest human character in the game. However, Snake is heavier than him. *Ganondorf's side-tilt and side special are two of his only moves to actually be used in a Legend of Zelda game. *Ganondorf is considered one of the best characters to use in both Cruel Brawl and Home-run Contest. *Though Ganondorf can be the first character unlocked by playing Classic Mode as Link/Zelda on hard, he is one of the last characters to be unlocked when playing the Subspace Emissary. *Ganondorf's down taunt reveals the sword he uses in Twilight Princess, which, to the disappointment of many, he does not use to fight. *Ganondorf holds the world record for [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|''Brawl]]'s Homerun Contest (2515.5 M) by Sin2324. *Ganondorf is the only character to have three Grabs. His Upwards Special, Side Special and Standard Grab means he has the highest number of grab moves in the game. *Ganondorf is the only clone to be based off of a character from another series. *In Brawl, Ganondorf does his Warlock Punch with his left hand, but uses his right hand in Melee (since in Melee it used the same frames of Falcon Punch). *Ganondorf is one of the only characters who carries a holstered weapon but never uses it, the others being Captain Falcon, Sheik and Snake. *Ganondorf's final costume above resembles his Ocarina of Time/Melee appearence. *Ganondorf side tilt attack has been subjected to an existing popular internet meme relating to the movie "300." Many Youtube videos often recreate the famous movie scene where King Leonidas (represented by Ganondorf, or another character who uses a kick similar to Ganondorf's) kicks the Persian messenger (represented by a random character) in the bottomless pit (often uses stages created from Stage Builder or the destroyed Bridge of Eldin). While Ganondorf's side tilt looks remarkably similar to how King Leonidas kicks the messenger, they are not mutually the same thing and not interchangeable. Many have find this ironic since King Leonidas is portrayed as the main protagonist in the movie while Ganondorf is portrayed as the main antagonist and the final boss of the Legend of Zelda series. *In the Japanese Tier List, he is the lowest ranked character. External links In Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U .]] '''Ganondorf' returns in Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, this time receiving many buffs as well as a few nerfs. His design is the same from Brawl albeit the fact that Ganondorf is now much larger, faster, and his color swaps are more colorful. He also has the same moveset and voice clips from Brawl, however, his moves are much faster and more powerful. His recovery, however, still is very poor and one of the worst in-game. Beast Ganon, though still one of the most powerful Final Smashes in the game, has lost its ability to One-hit KO opponents at lower damage percentages In the Nintendo 3DS version, Ganondorf can be unlocked by either playing 80 original battles, or by completing Classic Mode as either Link or Zelda at 5.0 difficulty or higher. He must then be defeated on the Gerudo Valley stage. In the Wii U version, however, Ganondorf is playable from the start. External Links *Ganondorf Character Guide at SWF Navigation From SmashWiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters (SSBB) Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Subspace Army Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Characters Category:Characters (SSBM) Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBM) Category:Legend of Zelda Trophies Category:Stickers Category:Video game bosses